Katara the waterbender
by PrayerGirl
Summary: Katara is a servant in the Fire Nation palace. AU Post-War, but all the same charaters. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Katara, the Fire Lord wants to see you."

"Coming!" the eighteen year old Katara yelled over her shoulder to the guard then quickly raced out of the waiting room to the war room._ 'The Fire Lord has never sent for me before, I hope I'm not in trouble._' she thought as she ran down the hall. Katara was a servant in the royal palace of the Fire Nation and had been for ten years. Her father and mother had died a long time ago.

Her father was killed when the Fire Lord came to the South Pole to look for slaves and her mother was killed by a virus that claimed many in the Fire Nation a couple years later. Her older brother Sokka had escaped from the Fire Nation a few years ago. He told her he was going to come back and save her when he was ready to fight and Katara was fully prepared to wait for him. Sokka was not one to go back on his word.

Katara was born in the South Pole and scarcely remembers it. She had learned over the years that she was a waterbender, but didn't dare show anyone for fear of being killed. Through servant gossip she heard that the Fire Lord, Fire Lord Ozai, was going to attack the Air Nomads. When another servant asked why they said that he wanted to rule the world and wiping out those peace loving sissies was the best way to start. Katara was a little worried that, that was actually true, but then again they had the Avatar. His name was Aang and he was an Air Nomad who (this was the last she had heard) was at the North Pole learning how to waterbend. The Fire Lord wouldn't really be that stupid, would he?

Katara turned the corner and stood outside the curtains that led in to the war room. "The Fire Lord has sent for me." she said to one of the guards with as much strength she could muster. "My name's Katara." the guards looked at each other then one nodded and pulled back the curtain. As Katara walked in, her heart started to race. It was really hot in there! The Fire Lord was sitting behind his wall of fire looking at the entrance. The room was empty save for the two of them. Katara walked forward slowly afraid that she might step on a land mine. Once she was in front of the Fire Lord directly she kneeled in front of him and bowed. "You sent for me, Fire Lord?"

"You are the one they call Katara." he said back to her in a terribly calm voice.

"Yes Fire Lord." she answered him not looking up.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke again "Where did you come form?"

Katara still did not look up at him "The South Pole, sir."

Unbeknownst to Katara the Fire Lord raised an eyebrow at this, intrigued "I see. So you are the last of the peasant family I brought back from the South Pole." she did not answer him. "You may sit up." Katara was shocked by this, but raised her head obediently. She sat on the ground kneeling with her back strait and her head held high in front of the Fire Lord. Katara forced herself to breath evenly as she looked at the most feared man in all of the Fire Nation. She glared up at him for all the pain and hurt he's made her and her family go through. The Fire Lord saw her glaring at him and it only made him smile which made Katara's heart skip a beat out of fear. "I've been watching you Katara and have had my guards and other servants watch you and report back to me." Katara didn't know where he was going with this, but whatever it was it wasn't going to be good. "You have done your work well and are very reliable…at least that is what I am told. I am here to tell you that you are now mine and my family's personal servant from now on."

She hadn't _really_ heard the last part; all she thought was that he had hundreds of servants working in the palace so why had he been keeping tabs on her? Before Katara could think better of it she asked. "Sir," The Fire Lord glared down at her, but did not speak. Katara swallowed "You have hundreds of servants all over the palace. Why is it that you were keeping tabs on me and why would you chose me?"

After a few moments the Fire Lord spoke "I do not have to answer to a servant."

Katara glared at him again and courage stared to climb in her heart "I have a right to know!" she stated firmly.

The Fire roared to life and the room became hot and humid. "You are a servant you have no right to anything!!"

Katara was just as angry now. She stood up hands fisted at her side while almost yelling at the Fire Lord "I'm not just a servant! I'm a person too!! I have feelings and I have a right to know when and why someone is keeping tabs on me!!"

The Fire Lord stood as well then walked down to stand in front of Katara. She was terrified and wanted to scream her sincerest apologies to him, but her pride wouldn't let her. Ozai slapped Katara across the face so hard the she slammed on the ground and hit her head. "WRONG! YOU ARE A SERVANT MENT TO SERVE AND HAVE NO RIGHT TO ANYTHING!! YOU HAVE NO PURPOSE OTHER THEN TO SERVE ME!! I OFFER YOU A CHANCE TO SERVE ME AND MY FAMILY BETTER AND YOU JUST IGNORE IT?!" The young women laid there stunted for a moment then pulled her self off the ground. She felt something wet trickle down her mouth and moved her hand to catch it. '_Blood!_' she thought. She looked up glaring at the Fire Lord mad as ever. Ozai looked down at her and smiled, but the anger was in his eyes. Her glare only became fiercer and his smile only larger. Katara didn't know it, but they had an audience. The Fire Lords guards and attendants, other servants and the Prince and Princess were all watching. They were all too stunned to do anything. No one had ever stood up to the Fire Lord and lived this long!

Katara forced her breath to be even and stood up ignoring her screaming muscles and pounding head. She glared at the Fire Lord and looked him in the eye "If you think you can scare me or hit me into thinking I am only a servant, you are very wrong!" Katara bowed to the Fire Lord as one of the nobles would bow to him "I must decline your offer." she stated then turned around and started walking out of the room. She forced her face to stay natural when she saw how many people had watched her. As she was nearing the entrance her head was pounding so much she could hardly walk strait. She made eye contact with Prince Zuko and kept staggering forward trying to keep some dignity, but her head was throbbing too hard she could hardly stand it any longer. Katara watched his eyes and as she neared him her breath was becoming shallower and her steps slower. Katara was next to the Prince when she couldn't stand it any more. Her throbbing head was pounding so loud she was sure everyone could here it. Her feet slipped under her and she fell into strong warm arms. Katara looked up at the surprised prince and smiled at him. Then she saw darkness cover her eyes.

**..:-:..**

When Katara awoke her head was still pounding but not as much as it had been. She sat up and held her head saying "Where am I?"

"You're in the waiting room's sick quarters, you stupid bitch."

Katara looked around the room not seeing anybody "Excuse me?"

"I said 'you're in the waiting room's sick quarters, you stupid bitch'."

"Oh," Katara fell back onto the bed "Hi Sang."

"Yo!" Sang said next to her and Katara looked at her friend with her hand still on her head.

"What happened?" Katara asked her.

"You mean before you totally pissed the Fire Lord off or after you fell into Prince Zuko's arms?" Sang asked her back sarcastically.

Katara sighed "The second one." she thought for a minute about what Sang had said "Wait, I fell into Prince Zuko's arms?!"

"Yep." Sang stated simply.

Throwing the covers over her head Katara said "I'm dead for sure!"

"Nope." Sang again, stated simply.

Katara moved the covers from her eyes "What do you mean?"

This time Sang sighed "Well after you fell into Prince Zuko's arms the Fire Lord commanded that no one was to harm you, that you were Prince Zuko's servant from now on. I went to get you from Prince Zuko's arms, but then the Fire Lord said that you were Prince Zuko's problem now."

"Wait, I thought I was the whole royal families servant not just Zuko's." Katara asked.

"Prince Zuko." said Sang in a low voice.

Katara rolled her eyes "Whatever. Doesn't he already have a lot of personal servants? Why would he need another?"

"Well," Sang said standing up then walking over the water pitcher for water for the both of them "He does, but they don't follow him every where like you are going to."

Sang walked over to her and handed her the cup of water. "Thanks." Sang nodded. "So what do I do now?" Katara asked her.

She took a sip of her water as Sang replied "Prince Zuko said that after you are feeling better to report to his room."

Katara gulped down the rest of her water then stood up saying "Well, I guess I'll be going." Sang stood up too but, grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait Katara," Katara turned around to face her friend "Why did you do it?"

Katara made a confused face "Do what?"

Sang sighed "Talk back to the Fire Lord. I don't know what got into you Katara. If he had killed you I would've lost my best friend. Katara, you are the only person who is nice to me and like me for just being me. You're like my sister Katara. The sister I never had. That wouldn't be fair if you left me all alone."

Katara smiled warmly at her "I sorry Sang. You're like my sister too. And I would never intentionally leave you."

"Then why did you willingly put yourself in danger by talking back to the Fire Lord? Weren't you the least bit scared?" Sang said with a worried face.

"To tell you the truth Sang, I didn't think about it. I just thought, weather he's the Fire Lord or not he has not right to talk down to people like that. I know he's the Fire Lord, I know he's royalty and I know we're servants and that we serve him and his family, but he has no right to talk to any of us like we're lower then dirt."

"I know your right…" Sang said defeated. "just be careful." Katara nodded, smiled warmly at Sang then hugged her. She left the room as she waved goodbye to her friend.

The waterbender walked down the halls to Zuko's room occasionally stopping to bow to the nobles that passed her. Katara turned the last hall and after a few seconds she was shoved violently to the ground. She looked up to see the noble women Sun and her posse staring down at her. Katara got up and brushed herself off. She bowed to them then started walking again, but was stopped by a loud "HEY!" the waterbender turned around and looked at noblewomen Sun.

"Yes?" she asked confused.

"Aren't you going to apologize for shoving me?" Sun snapped.

'_I didn't shove you, you arrogant brat! You shoved me!!_' Katara thought, but all she did was bow and say "Sorry." she then proceeded to walk away again when Sun called her back. Before turning around Katara rolled her eyes '_What does she want now?_'

"You are a servant, you bow properly to me!" Katara bowed again then straitened back up. Sun was glaring at her "That's not what I meant, you twit!" Katara narrowed her eyes just a bit, resisting the erg to punch her face in. Sun looked at her posse and they all smiled then shifted their smiles to Katara "Down on your hands and knees!" Katara did not move. "NOW!"

Katara took a deep breath then let it "I only bow like that to the Fire Lord. Too others, I bow as I did before. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going." she bowed once more, but when she was rising she was struck over the head causing her to fall to the ground.

Katara pulled herself into a sitting position while holding her head. The posse giggled "That's better." Sun said then kneeled down to Katara. She grabbed Katara's chin and made her look in her in the eye. "And besides, I'm going to be royalty soon enough. So you better get used to it." Katara pulled herself up of the ground and started to head to Zuko's room again. "I'm not done with you yet."

Katara let the breath she'd been holding in out slowly to control her anger. She turned around and said with a dead face "I have to go." she started walking again.

Sun turned red with anger and stamped her foot saying "You get back over here or I'll report you to the Fire Lord!!"

'_How childish!_' Katara thought rolling her eyes. Then faced the noble women again "I have to leave!" she said firmly with the most hostile glare she had ever given. She saw the girls flinch and Katara was beyond satisfied. The waterbender again started down the hall for the 6th time that day! Once she reached Zuko's room she knocked on his door. When there was no answer she opened the door slowly and when she saw no one was in there she went to the corner and waited.

After a minute or two she leaned her back against the wall then fell to the ground, exhausted. She knew it had only been a few minutes, but it felt like forever. The next thing she knew she was opening her eyes to the warm glow of the room. When had she even closed her eyes? Katara looked around to see that the sun had set and it was now dark. She didn't bother to get up or try anything else she just put her head down so she could go back to sleep. "Have a nice nap?" a voice said and Katara's head popped up, startled.

She looked around the room for the owner of the voice. When she didn't find one she asked the darkness "Who-who's there?"

"Well considering it's my room, I think it'd be pretty obvious." the voice said again.

Katara looked at the front door to see a handsome prince staring at her. "Prince Zuko!" she said shocked. She leaned forward to bow to him, but her forehead hit something hard causing her to recoil in surprise. She instantly cupped her hands over her forehead "OW! Dang it! What does the world have against my head anyway?!" Zuko started to chuckle and Katara pulled her hands down her face glaring at him. Zuko full on laughed now and the words slipped out of Katara's mouth before she could stop them. "What are you laughing at?" she clamped her mouth shut and looked up at the prince.

He walked over to her, his handsome smile fading then kneeled down in front of her. She put her hands down at her side and held his golden gaze. His eyes shifted to a stray lock of hair dangling in front of her face. He moved his hands and tucked it back behind her ears. Once that was done he looked her in the eyes again and said in a smooth voice "You." Katara's face flushed crimson red as she forced her breath to be even. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity when he finally said "I'm tired, you're excused. Be here at 9:00 tomorrow morning." Katara nodded, stood up, bowed low and turned to leave.

Once she got to the door she stayed to ask him a question before she left. "Prince Zuko," he looked at her so she continued "Did you wait for me to wake?"

The prince rose an eyebrow "If I say yes, what would be your response?"

Katara smiled warmly at him knowing he did wait for her to wake up "Thank you Prince Zuko." she bowed low again "Goodnight." as Katara turned and walked out she felt the prince's eyes follow her out and once she was free from view Katara smiled joyfully. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Katara opened her eyes to see that the sun had risen. She forced herself out of the warm bed then got dressed for the day. When she was done she looked at the clock._ 'Perfect,_' she thought '_8:40, by the time I reach Zuko's room it will be 9:00!_' she started out of the room then hurried back in to wake her sleeping friend. "Sang," she said shaking her lightly. "It's time to get up." Sang pulled the covers over her head and groaned. Katara sighed and tried again, shaking her harder "Sang get up!" Sang groaned again and rolled over to the other side. Katara was about to whack her with a broom when a thought accrued to her: she leaned down and whispered into Sang's ear. "If you get up, you can come with me to Prince Zuko's room." Sang through the covers over her head onto Katara and when Katara finally pulled them off Sang was breathing hard.

"I'm ready," she huffed "Let's go!" Katara shook her head, chuckling. The two young women walked the long halls to the prince's room. Once they got there, Katara convinced Sang to wait out there for her. Realizing she had been fooled, Sang resigned to starting her duties. Katara waved goodbye to the good sport then knocked on Zuko's door.

When no answer came, she knocked louder saying "Prince Zuko, I'm coming in." she opened the door to find a very dark room. (This was how each, day for the past month, had gone since the Fire Lord 'gave' her to Zuko. She had found her self in a sort of routine and quite frankly liked it.)

Katara walked into the dark room and over to the windows. She pulled back the red curtains to each window causing the bright sunlight to flood into the room covering the darkness. She stood there for a moment looking at the wonderful view and soaking the warm light into her chilled body. After that, she found her way to Zuko's desk, found a match, lit it, and then lighted the candles. Katara had the last candle in her hand lighting it when a voice said "Good morning." the waterbender jumped, almost dropping the candle in her hand. She turned around and saw the Fire Nation prince leaning up against his bed frame with his hands crossed behind his head. She felt her face flush when she noticed that he didn't have a shirt on.

Katara bowed "Good morning Prince Zuko." she stood "I trust you slept well."

"I did." he said getting out of his bed.

"I'll wait for you outside." Katara said walking out. It was another minute or two before the prince opened the door. Katara bowed to him then followed him to the food hall. Before they reached there however, they ran into Sun and her posse. '_Oh perfect!_' Katara thought.

Sun saw them coming and hurried over to the prince. She bowed and said "Good morning your highness! I hope you slept well, without any interruptions." Sun added glaring at Katara. The waterbender returned her glare.

"Good morning and yes I did sleep well." Sun smiled a cheesy grin and the two girls squealed behind her.

Katara saw Zuko smile, but she could tell he didn't want to be here so she decided to step in. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short," '_Not!_' "but the prince has to go and eat quickly. He has a very busy day today."

Zuko nodded in character and they were about to leave when Sun stopped them again glaring at Katara for a moment before looking at Zuko. "Oh, I'm heading there too. What a coincidence!" '_No it's not! You weren't even going in the same direction!_' Katara thought, but Sun wasn't done "Do want to go together?!" Zuko nodded, though it was clear he did not want to. All throughout breakfast Sun had not stopped talking about how great Zuko was and how much they had in common. When Zuko and Katara were done eating Zuko said that he had to get to his 'busy day', leaving behind very disappointed Sun and even more relived Katara. When Katara was sure Sun was behind her, she let out a sigh of relief.

Zuko looked over at her and asked "What was that for?" Katara hesitated to give him an answer knowing she could be punished for saying it. Seeing her hesitation Zuko added "You can speak freely."

Katara sighed "I'm just happy we're out of there, and not listening to that chatting hog-monkey! I swear I didn't know some one could talk so much in one sitting nor had that much to say about one's self."

Zuko looked at Katara and started to laugh "Don't tell any one I said this, but I agree." she joined in on his laughter and after they had there fill he said to her "Thank you."

Katara looked at him confused "For what?"

"For back there when Sun stopped to talk with me. It would have been much worse if you hadn't stepped in." he answered.

Katara flushed "Your welcome." they turned down the last hall that led to the outside. The guards opened the gates guarding the palace from the commoners. Katara and Zuko walked out and were greeted by a horde of screaming girls which made Katara jumped. Zuko smiled a little at this and ushered her forward. Zuko's carriers came to pick him up, but he objected. So he and Katara forced (literally forced) there way through the hoard of girls. It took them 10 minutes just to get out of the crowd. The two of them walked into the market and Katara asked him "What do you want to get?"

"Well tomorrow is my uncle's birthday and I noticed he was running low on Jing Sang tea so I was going to buy him more." Zuko answered her.

Katara smiled warmly at the memory of the kind hearted man who was always so nice to her. "General Iroh is a very sweet man." Zuko nodded in agreement when Katara thought of something "Do you think it would be alright if I bought him something as well?"

The prince looked over to her and seamed to think for a moment before answering "If you want to. I think uncle would like anything you give him." Katara didn't let the smile fall as she walked with him to the tea shop. They both went inside and Zuko picked out the tea he wanted for his uncle. He handed it to Katara and she bought it. As they were on there way back Katara passed a little boy who looked very thin and was crying.

He stopped them and asked "Can you spare any food or money?"

Katara saw him and pulled out the little amount she had been saving for something important. She kneeled down in front of him and handed her money to him saying "This is all I have. I'm sorry it's not more." she put all of it into the little boys hands and his eyes widened.

He closed his hands and then hugged her tightly "Thank you my lady! Thank you!" he ran off and Katara watched him go. She stood up and was face to face with the Fire Nation prince which made her jump out of surprise.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Am I really that hideous?"

Katara placed her hand over her heart and tried to slow her breathing "No," she said "I just didn't expect you to be that close."

He said nothing and turned around. They started walking again and he said "You gave that little boy everything you had didn't you?"

Katara watched where she was going, not wanting to look at him "Yes."

"Why?"

Katara finally looked at him and he was genuinely confused. "Because I have a roof over my head and three meals a day. Did you see how skinny he was? He looked like he hadn't eaten in three days. He also didn't have anyone with him. He was probably lost and scared. The least I could do was to give him something that I can get back." Katara then looked away from him and onto the road. She could feel the prince's eyes on her so she looked up. Blue met gold and the world around them was no more. All they saw were each other and they were content for that moment. Katara was the first to break the gaze because she started to blush. They walked a little farther with the crowed bowing and ooing, but nothing really important.

"You know," Zuko said to her after they passed a cabbage merchant. She looked up at him again "No one except for my family has ever looked me in the eyes directly."

"Why?" Katara asked him confused.

"Well-"

"MY CABBAGES!" Katara and Zuko looked behind them to see the cabbage man and his cabbages sprawled out on the ground with a very apologetic looking boy.

Katara laughed and went back to help him. Zuko stood there a bit taken back. No one had ever walked away from him without permission. This was a first. He watched the girl help the old man then bow her goodbyes to him and run back to Zuko. "Sorry," she said "You were saying?"

Zuko nodded and continued "I don't really know why, but I think it's because they're intimidated by me so, they don't." then he added "Or they think they're not allowed."

Katara raised one eyebrow "I can't look you in the eye when we're talking?"

Zuko smiled mischievously "No, you can."

Katara blushed "Oh, thank you." They finally arrived at the palace and the girls were still there. They screamed when Zuko showed up and Katara didn't want to go through another 'this morning' so she went behind the prince, put her hands on his lower back and pushed. The prince was quite surprised by this, but got the picture so he took Katara's hand and ran into the palace gates. The two teenagers stood there panting. Zuko started to laugh and Katara joined in. Katara looked at the clock outside the main entrance and saw that it was 5:00. They had been gone for a long time! Before Katara could stop herself she asked the prince "Are you hungry?" when he looked at her a little confused she added "I mean you haven't eaten since we left and it is 5:00 so I thought you might be hungry."

Then the prince surprised her "Are you hungry?"

"Well a little, yeah." she said holding back her stomach from growling.

"Then you can go eat, I have to get back to my room and rap this" he pointed to the package Katara was holding "for my uncle."

Katara needed to get something for Iroh and Zuko needed to eat so she came up with a compromise "How about if I get us both something to eat and bring it to your room. Then if you need any help rapping I can help you." she said smiling at him.

He smiled back at her nodding "Alright, I want the chicken and some fire-flakes." Katara nodded and raced off to go get their food. Once she gathered their meal Katara headed toward Zuko's room. When she turned down one of the halls she saw general Iroh walking towards her.

Katara bowed as best she could with the food to him and because Iroh was such a kind man he bowed back. "How are you Miss Katara? I haven't seen you around much. How is that nephew of mine treating you?" he asked her Katara smiled at him.

"I'm doing fine and Prince Zuko is nice. How are you doing general Iroh?" Katara said in return.

Iroh smiled at her too "I'm doing just fine as well and I'm glade to hear that about Zuko. He can be a pain."

Katara laughed. She had heard this as well, but as of yet to experience it and she hoped she wouldn't have to. Zuko was so nice when you were on his good side. "He hasn't been that way to me." they were quiet for a moment when Katara remembered something "Oh," Iroh looked at her, a bit surprised "I heard it was your birthday tomorrow." Iroh smiled at this "What do you want?"

The old general shook his head "I don't need anything. Seeing you smile every day is enough for me."

Katara smiled at him grateful for the compliment "Thank you, but I didn't ask what you _needed_ I asked what you _wanted_."

Again Iroh smiled "Alright," he put his hand to his chin and started to think. "I don't know, but if you do get me anything I'm sure I'll love it."

"Okay," Iroh turned to leave "Goodbye, it was nice talking to you." Katara would've waved goodbye, but her hands were full. Iroh nodded and started down the opposite way and Katara did the same. She finally arrived at Zuko's room saying quite loudly "Prince Zuko, I have your dinner." the door opened and he ushered her in. Katara placed the trays on the side table then poured something to drink for her and Zuko.

The prince watched her work with curious eyes and when she was done he took his water and tray from her and sat on the floor. He was still working on rapping his uncle's present and the materials he was using were still sprawled out on the floor. Katara sat down across from him with her food and drink. She then picked up his little present and placed it onto some rapping paper. She folded it neatly then secured it so it didn't come undone. It had taken Zuko 20 minutes to do that and he didn't even finish it! Where as Katara did it in 1 minute. "Prince Zuko," she asked him. He looked up at her "What does your uncle want for his birthday?"

Zuko thought about this for a bit when he said "A Pai Sho piece." Katara made a confused face so Zuko continued "He lost one of his Pai Sho pieces a while back and it's been bothering him. It was his favorite, the white lotus tile."

Katara thought for a second then took off her necklace. "Is a Pai Sho piece about this big?" she asked him. Katara didn't play the game, but she knew what the pieces looked like.

Zuko looked up again at her and nodded "Yeah, they are a bit thicker though." he then added "Where did you get that?"

Katara put the necklace back on and said "It was my mothers." at that Zuko perked up, intent on hearing this. "This is all I have left of her. It was the last thing she gave me before she died." Katara felt the tears fall from her eyes willing them to stay back, but to no avail. A little whimper escaped her lips and the Prince saw her face, her eyes releasing tears that seemed from long ago, held back from coming to the surface. She wiped away the tears as best she could, but they just kept coming. "I'm sorry." she managed to say to him and the prince just shook his head.

"It's okay;" they looked at each other "You can cry." Katara's lower lip started to tremble and the tears flowed more fluently. The prince understood and she was very happy. She covered her face as the tears came, feeling Zuko's eyes watching her. What they were saying she didn't know, but she did know they were understanding eyes and she was grateful for it. Katara cried silently for a while and when she was done, Zuko started to talk to her again looking away from her, not wanting to see her sad face. "I've lost my mother too." Katara looked up at the prince surprised. She knew the Fire Lady was missing, but she didn't expect the prince to tell her.

Zuko looked into her eyes and he didn't know what he was feeling. When he saw the servant on the floor across from him covered in tears he wanted to reach out and hold her, comfort her and tell her everything would be alright. She was a servant for Pete sake! Why on earth did he want to do that?! They were quiet for a long time finishing their dinner then after they were done Katara stood up gathering the trays and glasses. "Goodnight, Prince Zuko." she turned to leave when he stopped her.

"Wait," she turned around a little unsure of why he was stopping her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What's your name?" he asked standing up.

He walked up to her and was so close that she had to crank her neck to look at him, but she didn't. "Katara, sir."

Zuko looked down at her then brought his hand up to her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. "Goodnight, Katara." Katara's heart started race and her face started to flush. She felt herself moving closer to him and finding that she wanted too! Before she and Zuko could make contact she pulled herself away and left the room. Zuko watched her go surprised that he almost…what was he thinking?! Katara stayed on the other side of the door and didn't know what to think except, '_What's happening to me?_'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Sang, I need to talk to you." Katara asked her friend.

Sang rolled over in her bed and glared at her. "Katara, shut up! Do you know what time it is?!" the sleepy young women looked over to the clock to answer her own question "It's three in the frikin' morning! Ask me later!"

"Sang please, this is important." Katara begged her.

Sang looked up at her and sighed giving in. "What is so important that you have to wake me up at three in the friking morning!" Katara met Sang's eyes with her own nervous ones. Sang saw this and was immediately attentive. "What is it Katara?" she asked again more concerned.

"Sang I…" she trailed off not sure how to put it. Sang urged her forward "I think I…"

"You think you what?"

"I think I…"

"Spit it out, Katara!" Sang said a little agitated.

Katara sighed "I think I'm falling for the prince!" Katara covered her face either from embarrassment or fear, she wasn't sure.

Sang raised an eyebrow "That's what you woke me up for?"

"Come on Sang this is serious!" Katara snapped.

"No it's not Katara. The prince is hot stuff, both literally and non-literally. Every girl in the Fire Nation feels that way!" she snapped back.

"But," Katara argued.

"But what?"

Katara sighed again "Last night when I was leaving, he…I mean we…"

"What,"

"We almost…"

"What,"

"We almost kissed." after Katara said this she was relieved and fearful at the same time.

"WHAT?!" Sang screamed in a high pitch squeak. Katara put her finger to her lips and looked around the room shushing her friend. Sang put on a worried face "Katara do you realize what you just said?! Don't get me wrong that's one of the things I have on my to do list before I die, but Katara, come on you can't love him! I didn't think when you said you were falling for the prince that you were actually falling for him!"

Katara covered her face with her hands "I know Sang, but I just…I…I don't know what to do." she started to cry a little so Sang got up from her bed and sat down next to Katara, putting her arm around the crying young women.

"Well, how did you almost kiss?" Sang asked her quietly.

Katara stopped crying and looked up at her "I moved away before we could."

Sang's eyes widened "You mean he didn't pull away first, you did?" Katara nodded. "Katara this is great! That means that he might have feelings for you too!"

This time it was Katara's turn to widened her eyes "What?! Sang, you just said that was impossible! And besides, how could the Fire Nation prince, Prince Zuko, heir to the throne, fall for me? A servant. From the South Pole no less?"

"I don't know Katara and I didn't say it's impossible."

"What do I do?" Katara asked her.

Sang answered a little unsure "Tomorrow act like nothing happened. Act completely normal."

"But what if he asks me about it?"

"Well, you can't lie to him so you have to tell him the truth…and pray to Agni that he doesn't get mad." she added.

"That makes me feel so much better." Katara said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Sang shrugged "Hey it's what I'm here for." she stood up and got back into her bed "But if you'll excuse me I'm going to catch up on some seriously needed zs." Sang laid her head on her pillow and Katara then heard the soft sound of her snoring. '_Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day._' Katara thought and closed her eyes once more to let sleep engulf her.

**..:-:..**

Katara awoke to a very cranky Sang, from lack of sleep, so she got ready fast and went to meet Zuko outside his room all though when she got there the guard told her that he was in town and wanted to meet her there. Katara agreed and headed into town. It was Iroh's birthday today and she had finished his present so she was excited to give it to him. The Fire Lord and his daughter were away on business so the only thing Katara had to worry about was the three stooges (Sun and her posse). And as luck would have it, as she entered the market place she saw them.

Katara hid behind the nearest vender stand not wanting to talk to them, but they stopped in front of her hiding place not giving her a chance to get away. So Katara stayed hidden behind the cart and listened. Sun was saying something to her friends and they laughed. She then went on "Well I am the most suitable to be the next Fire Lady. I mean look at me, how could the prince not fall for me?" the posse giggled. Katara rolled her eyes '_Oh I can think of a few reasons._' she thought. "The only thing I would have to say is that his scar is absolutely hideous!" Katara's eyes widened as she heard this. "It is so repulsive that I can hardly stand it." the posse all agreed "But I guess I could stand it for the good of the nation." she finished dramatically.

Katara was infuriated! How could she say something like that?! Zuko was a very sweet person, if you got past the temper. She couldn't listen to this any more. Katara stepped out from behind the cart and glared at the surprised girls. "How dare you!" she snapped at them.

"Were you spying on me?!" Sun exclaimed.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Katara roared. The girls stepped back, surprised at the intensity of the servant's voice. Zuko chose this point in time to show up. When he heard Katara yell he decided to stay in the crowd that had formed around the arguing women. "How dare you say something like that about your prince!" this caught Zuko's attention. They were talking about him. "It doesn't matter what is on the outside weather he has a scar or not! He is a good person, he means well and that's all that should matter! You all disgust me! All you care about is weather you become the next Fire Lady and how pretty you are! True beauty is on the inside! I can't see into the future, but I know for a fact, that the prince would never, in a million years ever chose someone so vain, self-centered and ignorant like you!!" Katara felt tears fall down her cheeks. She knew now without a doubt that she did love the prince and because she was a slave they could never be together. Perhaps that was why the tears flowed down her soft tan cheeks. The mob around them were silent, amazed that a servant was talking back to a noblemen's daughter.

In the midst of the crowd, Zuko listened to this and was astonished. Did Katara feel the same way for him that he felt for her? And what had Sun said that made Katara so mad? He had a feeling it was about his scar seeing as how she mentioned it. Sun glared at Katara then walked up to her and slapped her so hard Katara almost lost her footing. The waterbender held her face and glared back at Sun "You are just a servant! You can't say those kinds of things to me! I am going to be the next Fire Lady, so get used to it! You couldn't possibly understand how our system works!" Sun looked at Katara again and pushed her to the ground. Katara fell hard onto the dirt and glared fiercely at the women above her. The tears on the waterbender's face were falling to the dirt and Sun saw this. She started to laugh "I see why you are so angry…" the mass waited in silence for the answer "You're in love with the prince!" the crowed gasped and started to chat amongst them selves. Zuko pushed his way through the hoard and found his way to the front. They all fell silent again as Sun spoke once more "You are absolutely pathetic! Your culture is pathetic, and your people are pathetic! How could the prince fall for you? You are just water tribe trash!" she laughed again and Katara couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up glaring at the women and raised her arms.

"I'll show you what this water tribe trash can do!" Katara growled and started to move her hands in the different forms of waterbending. Executing them perfectly on Sun. The throng of people watched in silent amazement as the waterbending master bended the water from the air, the pots anything that she could get her hands on. When Katara was done, she froze Sun and her friends in a huge ball of ice and breathed heavily. She didn't lower her arms when she was done, but just glared at the now frozen noblemen's daughters.

Then the hushed whispers of the crowd entered Katara's ears. 'She's a waterbender?!' 'That was amazing!' 'That traitor! She should be killed at once!' 'Just think she could have done that to any of us!' 'We should tell Fire Lord Ozai immediately!' It was then that Katara locked eyes with the prince. They were filled with astonishment and bewilderedness. The waterbender realized what she had done, lowered her hands and looked at them as if asking them why they betrayed her. Her hands simply shook, there reply being that they only followed her. She looked up at the prince and he started to walk forward. Their eyes met and Katara cupped her mouth as tears fell extensively. She turned around to run, but found that she was surrounded by guards. She bended the water around them and hoisted herself up above everyone else and raced toward the palace.

Katara pushed herself forward as fast as she could and when she reached the palace gates she raced in (the guards never shut them in the first place). She sprinted to the courtyard and found the man she was looking for. General Iroh was sitting on a table watching the turtleducks and drinking tea. Katara walked up to him saying "General Iroh," the old man turned around at his name and smiled when he saw her.

"Well hello Katara, please come and have a drink with me."

She shook her head, forcing the tears back as she talked to him. "No, I'm sorry General Iroh, but I have to leave." his smile left his face and she continued "I just came to give you your birthday present." she pulled out a little piece of wood and handed it to him.

Iroh flipped it around in his hands "Oh Katara!" he exclaimed "It's wonderful! Did you make this?" she nodded.

"Prince Zuko told me you lost your favorite Pai Sho piece, the white lotus, so I carved it for you." she answered not able to hold the tears back any longer. "I'm sorry I lied to you, General Iroh." she cried "Thank you for everything you have done. I am eternally grateful!" she bowed low to him then hurried off to escape. Iroh watched her go with a heavy heart. He looked down at his Pai Sho piece and admired the craftsmanship of the carving. Katara had a real talent, of course the water tribes were known for their betrothal necklaces. She had one on that she said had belonged to her mother. Iroh sat there in his seat drinking his tea for a while when he heard footsteps. He lifted his head and saw several guards panting and looking around for someone.

One guard stepped up to him and bowed "General Iroh, have you seen the water tribe peasant, Katara?"

"Why do you ask?" Iroh asked him innocently.

"She is a waterbender and we have to bring her before the Fire Lord so he can judge her." the guard answered.

"She's a traitor!" shouted another.

"Sorry I haven't seen her." Iroh lied. Katara was a good person and the fact that she was a waterbender made no difference. The soldiers bowed to him then raced off. Once again the courtyard was silent. After about ten minutes or so Iroh didn't need to see his nephew to know that he was behind him. The old general sipped his tea "Are you looking for the water maiden as well?"

Zuko plopped himself down in the chair next to Iroh. "Yeah, I guess."

"KATARA!! KATARA WHERE ARE YOU?! PLEASE ANSWER ME! KATARA!" Iroh and Zuko turned around to see a young servant girl running down the corridor towards them. She bowed to them low and in a hurry "I'm sorry to bother you, but have you seen Katara? I can't find her any where and I'm…really…worried!" she burst into tears and fell to her knees.

Iroh moved to comfort the girl "There, there, what is your name?"

The girl looked up at him. "My name is Sang and Katara is my best friend! She's the only person who has ever been nice to me!"

Iroh smiled warmly at her "I understand." he said "Did you know that Katara was a waterbender?" he asked her raising an eyebrow.

Sang stood up wiping her tears "K-Katara's a waterbender?!" Iroh and Zuko both nodded. "Well I guess it makes sense, seeing as how she's from the South Pole."

Again Iroh raised his eyebrow "You're not angry?"

Sang shook her head "No, of course not!" this surprised Zuko and Iroh, but he wasn't as surprised as his nephew.

"But she lied to you!" Zuko argued "You aren't mad that she lied to you?"

Sang looked expectantly at Iroh, he nodded indicating she could talk freely, so she did "Actually she didn't." Zuko made a confused face. "I never really asked Katara if she was a waterbender, so technically she didn't lie to me." Zuko's face softened as understanding started to creep it's way in. "And even if she did," Sang continued "I wouldn't blame her. I mean she is a servant in the Fire Nation! If she told anyone that she could waterbend she'd be labeled as a traitor and things would go crazy!"

Still Zuko argued the point further, although Iroh could tell he was starting to get it "But she's a waterbender!"

"So?" Sang argued back "You're a firebender. What's the difference?" Zuko opened his mouth to interject, but Sang wasn't done. "As long as I've known Katara, I've loved her like the older sister I've never had. She's been a waterbender that entire time. So why should that all change now that I know?"

Iroh then said "Well said, Sang. I feel exactly the same way."

Zuko suddenly stood and walked over to Sang. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard on the forehead. Sang stood there completely shocked and unable to move. When his short kiss was done he looked into her eyes and said "You're absolutely right, thank you. I won't forget this." he then ran off in the direction that Katara had gone.

Iroh smiled and sipped his tea. After a few seconds had gone by after Zuko left, Sang jumped into the air and yelled "Yaa Hoo!!" she then checked off a spot in mid air saying "Get Prince Zuko to kiss me before I die, check!" she squealed once more then plopped herself onto the ground and laid on her back. Iroh shook his head chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Katara pushed her feet hard to the ground making her legs compensate for the new force. She turned a corner and hid in the shadows. A few guards ran past her hiding spot while she was catching her breath and Katara was grateful for the shadows she was hiding in for once. After she had regained her breath enough for her to start to run again she did just that, run. There was no way she was going to go out through the palace gates so she rounded another corner and headed for the servants entrance. Outcries of protest were heard as Katara pushed through other servants yelling 'sorry' back to them. She was finally getting somewhere when she saw the last door that led out of the palace and she smiled at the thought of freedom, but fate was not done with her yet, for a small squad of firebenders appeared in her sights around the front of the door. Her smile quickly faded as the squad leader yelled "ATTACK!" the firebenders punched the air and fire came at Katara with full force. The young waterbender pulled the water out of the large basin that was sitting on the table beside her and blocked the blast as best she could. The sheer force of the fire colliding with her water threw her back into a chef.

She picked herself up and ran in the opposite direction saying "Sorry." she had to get out of here or she was going to die a slave and never see her brother again. Katara refused to do that so she thought of other ways to the outside. She ran blindly down another corridor when she collided with a tall, warm body. Before the backlash of the hit through her down she was caught by those warm arms. Katara knew that warmth and she knew who was holding her and she prayed to Yue that is wasn't true. The waterbender looked into his eyes and felt the tears of longing fall down her cheeks.

She turned to run from him afraid that he would hate her, but he held her body and Soul. "Katara, please wait!" he begged her and she shook her head not wanting to leave, but knowing she had to.

"I'm sorry Prince Zuko, but I have to leave." she said through her soft tears.

Zuko shook his head as well "Katara I don't care if you're a waterbender, it's who you are on the inside that counts."

Katara turned and looked at him willing what he said to be true. "Do you mean that?" she choked out.

He smiled a warm and kind smile "Every word." he let her hand go, knowing that she wasn't going to run anymore and she covered her face and cried harder. He pulled her into a strong and secure embrace and at first Katara was surprised at this, but then she accepted it deepening the hug. They broke apart after what seemed like a millisecond and the prince said "Come on, they'll be looking for you. You can hide in my room for now." at first he kept his hand around her shoulders and they walked slowly. Then they picked up the pace and he let her go. They ran together to Zuko's room and once there he shut and locked the doors. Katara's head was spinning so much that her legs started to wobble from exhaustion. She held her head trying to level herself, but the room was spinning too much. She tried to make it to Zuko's bed, but fell to the floor to soon. Zuko ran to her side "You're exhausted! You've worked yourself to hard. You need a rest or you won't last much longer." the waterbender stared blankly back at him and tried to thank him, but instead her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went dark for the second time she was in Zuko's arms.

**..:-:..**

Katara opened her eyes and found that the room had stopped spinning and her headache was gone. She didn't feel like waking up yet so she rolled over in Zuko's bed and closed her eyes. After about 1 second her eyes flew open again and she sat up._ 'What the hell am I doing in Zuko's bed?!_' she thought. '_I was running for my life and then I saw Zuko and he led me to his room and then…_' she smacked her forehead '_I passed out in his arms again!_' Katara slipped out of his bed then hurried to the door. When she opened it she saw two big guards outside the door and immediately shut it, quietly. She ran to the bathroom and found it unlocked. She hurried and locked it. Once inside she tried to find a way out of the palace without killing herself, but to no avail. Katara stayed in the bathroom for a long time, thinking about her life. She reached up and touched her mother's necklace then cried a little for all the pain she had to indoor. Losing her father, then her mother, then her brother was hard on her. Sokka was taking a long time to come back and get her, although deep down she trusted him never to forget her, she had a feeling that he had.

"Open the door!" demanded someone on the other side of the bedroom door. Katara immediately sat up and wiped her tears away. She got up and crawled over to the door and put her ear on the wood to listen better. She heard the door swing open and then shut. The waterbender heard footsteps walk all over the room then walk over to the bathroom door where she was hiding. The person knocked on the wood and said "Katara," very lightly. She knew it was Zuko and the young women breathed in a sigh of relief. She stood up and then unlocked the door to see the Fire Nation prince looking at her. "Are you alright now?" he asked her worried.

Again she sighed and smiled warmly saying "I'm fine…what happened after I, well fainted?" she added.

They walked out of the bathroom and Zuko gestured her to sit on his bed and he sat next to her. "That's good to know." he said nodding. Then he continued "What happened after you fell unconscious, well you were totally out cold and I couldn't very well go put you in the servants quarters and I figured you be safest in my room so I put you in my bed. The two guards out front," he pointed his thumb behind him "I ordered them not to let anyone in and not to go in themselves or they would…die, to put it simply." he finished grimly and Katara grimaced at the thought of what he just said. "Do you know a servant named Sang?" he suddenly asked.

Katara nodded vigorously "Yeah! She's my best friend!" then thought about what happened earlier today and added "Well, she was."

Zuko raised an eyebrow knowing what she was referring to "Sang doesn't hate you, you know. She still thinks of you as the older sister she never had." he added repeating what the servant had said. "When you were sleeping I went and found my uncle and Sang and told them where you were. They were going to meet us here in about an hour."

Katara nodded her thanks then smiled warmly at him and felt tears well up in her eyes. She then said "I'm glade at least one person doesn't hate me."

Zuko leaned in and rested his hand on hers and said warmly "I don't hate you." she looked over to him and smiled. Katara was trying to keep away the tears, but it was becoming increasingly harder. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by knocking on the door. Zuko moved his arms protectively in front of her and she moved back away from the door, instinctively.

"Prince Zuko, you uncle and a servant has come to see you." A man said on the other side of the door.

Katara and Zuko both breathed a collective sigh and Zuko nodded saying "Yes they may come in." he then added to Katara "Go into the bathroom while the door is open, just incase the guards see you." Katara nodded and moved to the bathroom. Once her door was shut Zuko opened his bedroom door and ushered in his uncle and the servant girl. Katara waited patently on the other side for Zuko and when he opened the door she smiled at him.

Katara moved out from the bathroom and saw their new guests standing near the entrance. The waterbender made eye contact with Sang and the two girls ran forward and hugged each other. "Katara, you stupid twit, what the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me you could waterbend? I care about you weather you're a waterbender or not!"

"I'm sorry Sang. I wanted to tell you, but you are my friend and loyal to the Fire Nation, so I thought that maybe you would hate me because I was a 'traitor'." Katara answered her.

Sang shook her head violently and started to cry "No, Katara you're my sister and sisters stick together through thick and thin."

They hugged again and Katara smiled saying "I'll never make that mistake again, Sang."

"Good!" Sang snapped back finally regaining her composure. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"What?" Katara asked confused.

"You can't very well stay here Katara." Sang answered "If you stay in the Fire Nation they'll kill you and I would never let that happen!"

"I understand what you're saying Sang, but I have no where else to go. This has been my only home for ten years." the waterbender sighed and sat down on Zuko's bed.

Sang put her hand on her chin to think then after a few minutes she raised her finger like a light bulb had just turned on. "I know," they all looked at her "What about the South Pole? You were born and raised there. That's your home right? Why not go there?"

"Sang, you're right about that, but that would be the first place he'd look." Katara said answering her question.

Sang still didn't get it though "Who?" she asked and the rest of them sighed in exasperation. Who else?

"The Fire Lord." Katara answered tiredly.

"Oh." the servant said and that 'Oh' sounded like all her hopes and dreams came crashing down with that simple word. Sang opened her mouth to speak again when she was interrupted by knocking on the door. Everyone pushed and shoved Katara into the bathroom and when she was in, Sang slammed the door. Although no one could see it Zuko and Katara both smacked themselves on the forehead. Iroh simply smiled and Sang shrugged apologetically. Out of habit Sang walked over to the door and waited for Zuko to okay it being open and Zuko out of habit nodded his approval. She turned the knob and pulled the door open to reveal a soldier waiting on the other side.

All three of them exchanged worried and confused glances. What did he want? The man bowed "Prince Zuko," Zuko walked over to the door "Your father has returned and wishes to see you right away in the war room."

"Thank you." was all Zuko said then shut the door on the again bowing man. His father was back?

"I wonder what my brother wants." Iroh wondered out loud.

Sang walked over to the bathroom and let Katara out. "May he heard about what happened and since Prince Zuko was Katara's master, maybe he thinks you know something." Sang commented.

"That is very possible," Iroh said raising his hand to his chin to think. "and if your assumption is correct you will need to be very careful, Prince Zuko. Ozai has a way of manipulating and twisting what other people say against them."

Zuko nodded and walked over to Katara. He hugged her and said "Please be safe." after that, he left. Katara didn't bother hiding because he didn't open the door wide enough for anyone to see her.

But when he left she whispered back to him "You too."

"Well," Iroh said clapping his hands together "Sang, would you like to accompany me on finding a place for Miss Katara to go?" Sang nodded and gave Katara one last hug before following Iroh out of the room. Before the door shut however she mouthed to Katara 'Stay here!' Katara nodded her head telling her friend that she understood.

**..:-:..**

It seemed like forever that Katara was stuck in Zuko's room pacing, worrying about him, but it was probably only ten to twenty minutes. She sat down on his bed to try and calm down, but to no avail. He had to get out of this room or she was going to go crazy! So she pulled out a traveling cloak from Zuko's closet and through is over her shoulders. Katara pulled the hood over her head just in case and then wondered over to the door. She turned the knob ever so quietly and pulled the door open to see that the two guards were still there so she shut the door and fast and as quietly as she could and walked over to the bed again, flustered. How was she supposed to get out of this room and make sure Zuko was okay?! She pulled a vase off of the table next to the bed and looked at it just for something to do. It was a pretty vase, it had gold trim around it and dark red colors. The design of it was, of course, Fire Nation. Instead of being a red flame like always it instead had a gold flame and Katara wondered why this one was different. She glanced over at the window then did a double take. She had found her way out!

The young waterbender walked over to Zuko's closet and opened one of the doors. She then placed the vase on the ground next to it and crawled inside the closet. She pulled the hood of the cloak of her head and placed it onto the hook she had found it on. Then Katara bent down and picked up the vase and threw it at the window. Once she released the vase she didn't bother to wait and see if it made contact all she needed was the noise and she got it. She shut the closet door and pulled herself up onto the hook. From behind Katara it just looked like Zuko's cloak and other things were just hung there like they always were. She heard the guards shuffle in and start to talk to one another. "Look at the floor Shing; someone used this broken vase to break the window and escape!"

"It must have been that waterbender! We have to tell the others!" the other guards said and she heard them run out of the room and down the hall. Katara didn't bother waiting as soon as she knew they were gone she was too. Again Katara opened the door and found that they were indeed gone, so she pulled her hood over her head and hurried out of the room to find Zuko.

She walked a little ways before turning right down the corridor that led to the war room. As she walked she ran into very few people, well guards. She saw the normal amount of servants and not one bothered her. Probably because she was wearing a traveling cloak and they didn't want to mess with her if she turned out to be bad. Katara didn't care as long as she wasn't found out she was okay. She walked down to the servant's entrance to the war room and saw that they were all gone. Briefly she wondered why. The Fire Lord always wanted _something_. Katara made her way the back entrance and saw who she had been searching for. Zuko was kneeling in front of the Fire Lord and the Fire Lord was circling him like he was a vulture. She saw their mouths moving, but heard nothing so she moved closer.

"Did you know that she was a waterbender?" Ozai asked his son.

"No." Zuko said plainly.

"Do you know where she is at this very moment?"

Ozai moved in front of him and Zuko averted his eyes. "No." he finally said.

The Fire Lord tensed "You're lying." he said accusingly. Zuko glared up at him. "She is a traitor, Zuko. If you are protecting her that makes you a traitor."

Katara moved closer desperately trying to think of something anything she could do to help Zuko. The Prince was silent for a minute or two before saying "My protecting someone that hasn't done anything wrong does not make me a traitor!" Zuko snapped back at his father. Katara smiled at the Prince for being strong.

"So," Ozai said backing up "you are protecting her after all." Zuko's eyes moved into dangerous slits, but he didn't answer. The flames behind Ozai grew large and the room became hot and humid. "YOU WORTHLESS UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! I AM THE FIRE LORD!! I have no more use of you! I'll dispatch you myself." Katara couldn't believe what she was hearing! Ozai would kill his own son?! While Katara just stood there in horror the two started to fight.

Blow after blow Katara watched the exchange growing more and more worried about Zuko every second. Ozai threw his son to the ground and Katara thought that was the last time she would ever see Zuko alive, but the Prince spun on the ground and knocked his father onto his back.

The duel was over and Zuko had won. He held out his fist to deliver the final blow when Ozai said "Seeing as how this is it I guess I'll tell you." Zuko's eyes widened clearly he knew what the Fire Lord was talking about, but Katara was just confused. "The waterbender's family is dead. Her father was killed in the raid and her brother escaped. Yes he escaped, but he didn't get very far before I shot him." Katara cupped her hands over her mouth to try and stay quiet and it worked, but it didn't stop the tears from coming. "Her mother didn't really die in the virus. I had her poisoned. She saw some things that she wasn't supposed to see." this time Katara couldn't hold it in, she burst into tears and fell to her knees. The hood over her face fell back onto her shoulders raveling her face. Zuko and Ozai, when they heard someone cry, looked over to her and saw her. In the moment that Zuko looked away Ozai shot him with a fire ball right in the chest. Causing him to fall to the ground in agony. "That should keep you down for a while." Ozai kicked him in the chest and walked over to Katara. Once there he knelt down and pulled her chin up so that she was forced to look into his eyes. "You know, the only reason I've let you live was because you're very entertaining. But unfortunately you have over stayed your welcome." he let her go throwing her to the ground.

Katara glared up at him tears still falling "How can you be so heartless?"

He looked down at her with no expression, raised his fist igniting the flame and said "It's easy." the waterbender's eyes widened in horror and she covered her head as best she could in a last ditch effort to try and protect herself. Ozai screamed and she closed her eyes praying that it would all turn out alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After a few moments she opened her eyes to see Zuko standing over her and… Fire Lord Ozai?! For what seemed like a life time all Katara heard and saw was the harsh breathing of Zuko and herself. "Zuko!" they both looked over to the entrance and saw Iroh and Sang watching them.

Zuko lowered his hands "Uncle I… I'm sorry I… I don't… I didn't… I couldn't let him hurt Katara. I-I'm sorry." he stammered.

Iroh and Sang walked up to them and Sang knelt down to help Katara. Iroh spoke again "You were protecting Katara. My brother had gone crazy. Some of the other soldiers told me that he had started to kill some of his men for no reason. They also told me that he was talking to himself. He was killing people just to kill them. Ozai had to be stopped." he finished with a painful sigh. After all Ozai was still Iroh's little brother.

"So, Prince Zuko, you're Fire Lord now, right?" Sang asked them on the ground next to Katara.

"I'm what?" Zuko asked confused. He clearly wasn't expecting that.

Iroh knelt down and picked up Ozai's crown "You are the Fire Lord now." he answered.

**..:-:..**

At Zuko's coronation many had asked what had happened to Fire Lord Ozai so Iroh and Zuko had told them he had gone crazy and they had to stop him. No one objected this because both men were well liked among the people. Katara on the other hand was still in hiding and refused to even eat, let alone come out of Zuko's new room. Even though it had been a week since Zuko's crowning and him declaring that Katara was no longer convicted of being a 'traitor' she stayed in one spot the entire time, on his bed that over looked the entire Fire Nation. The new Fire Lord, Iroh and Sang were the only people who knew she was in there, besides the guards outside the door. At the end of each day Zuko came into his room to see if Katara had improved only to find her still in the same state as he had last seen her. Today however, Zuko was fed up with not talking to her so he decided too.

She didn't even hear his footsteps behind her when he came in. Zuko knelt down beside her and took a deep breath letting it out saying "Please Katara you have to eat something." Katara didn't answer; she didn't even look at him. "I know you're grieving for your brother and you have every right too, but please, Katara, if you keep this up you're going to die! And if you died I don't know what I'd do."

She turned her head and looked into his eyes. "Do you mean that Zuko?" she asked him.

"Katara I…"

Before he could finish she burst into tears "Oh Zuko I don't have anybody left! I know that Sang said we were sisters, but it's not the same! Sang has a family to go home to every night that loves her and waits for her to return and you have your uncle! I don't have anyone! I can't even hope for it anymore! My brother's dead! I'm all alone!"

He looked up at her and said as best he could "That's not true, Katara." She turned away from the prince only to be pulled back to face him. He held her face and wiped away the tears that fell down her soft brown skin with a gentle thumb. Katara felt the new Fire Lord pull her forward and her own body complying with it. Finally, their lips met in a soft kiss then it was ended as soon as it started. Katara pulled away afraid of what might happen to her, but was happy that he didn't reject her. "You have me." He finished and she held her mother's necklace wanting to know what to do next. "Katara," Zuko spoke to her and she turned to look at him. He was looking away from her then as he spoke again he looked her in the eyes with determination "I…I love you."

Her eyes moved away from him as tears of joy and sorrow fell from her blue eyes. She looked at him again "I love you too Fire Lord Zuko." he smiled at her and she smiled back. They leaned in and kissed each other with more passion this time. Katara pulled away and they smiled at each other again. She flung her arms around him causing him to fall to the ground with her on top of him. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and pulled himself into a sitting position.

He hugged her tightly saying "You know Katara, if you want a real home I…I could g-give it to you."

She looked up at him from her spot on his chest "What do you mean?" she asked him confused, the tears slowing down.

He felt his face flush and didn't look her in the eyes. "You could stay in the palace…"

Katara raised an eyebrow "I am."

Zuko smiled awkwardly at her "I mean with m-me."

Katara's eyes widened "Zuko, w-what are you saying?"

Before he could think better of himself he kissed her hard on the lips and she complied (after the shook went away). After a few minutes he was the one to break the kiss this time and then pulled her into a strong and warm embrace. "I love you Katara! I love you so much! I love how you are never afraid to speak your mind. How you are always thinking of others before yourself. How you can be so brave and how you can think independently! You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met and believe me I've met a lot of them." Katara chuckled a little at that.

"Fire Lord,"

"Zuko," he corrected her softly.

"Hmm?" she asked confused.

"Call me Zuko, please." he said again.

She smiled at him "Zuko, I love you too. I like how you're always so warm to the touch and how even before we met you were looking out for me." Zuko smiled at the memory of him carrying her to the servant's beds and how he watched her sleep on his bedroom floor. "When you stood up to your father, I was so proud of you Zuko. I know how that must have been hard for you, but you did it and I love you even more then I did before (which was already a whole lot)! I love how you can be brave and strong and care for others as well. And it does help that you are very handsome yourself." they both chuckled and cuddled closer to each other.

They stayed like that for a while when Zuko finally spoke again "Katara," she looked up at him with a content smile. He smiled back "how long have we known each other?"

She looked up at him, that wasn't exactly what she'd thought he'd say. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am." he said with a face that said 'why wouldn't I be?'

"Shouldn't you know?" she asked him teasingly.

"I do know, I just wanted to know if you knew." he said quickly. Katara rose an eyebrow again "Alright, alright I don't know exactly, I've been a daze since you first fell into my arms."

She looked away as she blushed and said "Nice cover up." looking back at him he gave her a cheesy smile and they both laughed. "I think we've known each other officially, for one month and a week."

He sighed "If I ever asked you to marry me, would you?" inside Katara's heart started beating so fast she couldn't believe it was still in her chest!

"Well if you ever asked me, you would need to have a ring and be on one knee and say 'will you marry me?'" Zuko just nodded his head and took a deep breath then kissed her forehead.

**..:-:..**

Katara finally got the courage to go out into the village a few days later thanks to what Zuko had said. She wondered the town and found that many people were avoiding her. Not that she was surprised, in the eyes of many Fire Nation citizens she was still a traitor even though Zuko had cleared her. Katara walked with confidence, but as she went further and further away from the castle her confidence started lacking a bit. Of course she didn't dare show it. "How much for an apple?" she asked an apple merchant in the town.

He glared at her and said "One copper piece."

On the inside Katara was wanting so bad to punch his lights out, but on the outside she pretended not to notice. She gave him the money and picked an apple from his cart. Before she left though she smiled as best she could at him and said "Thanks." After he was out of sight she released the breath she had been holding and moved on. Katara took a bite of apple and looked at a few other shops all the while being wary of the glares she was receiving.

Katara took the last bite of her apple then threw it away and turned down another street corner to find that it was completely empty. The houses were all broken and rotting. That was all Katara saw before she was knocked off her feet. A puff of smoke rose around her. She pushed the thing on top of her gently off her then stood up wiping the dust off her tunic. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." said a voice next to her.

The dust cleared and Katara saw that it belonged to a young boy. She coughed and said "No, it's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either. It was an accident."

The little boy saw her face and smiled "You're the lady who gave me the money!" Katara looked at the boy and found that he was familiar. "Thank you so much my lady, the money you gave me helped me rent a little hut for my sister and I, we live over there." he gestured behind him. "I have a job now and my sisters getting treatment for her illness."

The waterbender bent down and patted him on the head. Here was another person to add to her already three person group that didn't hate her. "I'm so very happy to hear that! What is your sister's name?"

"Her name is Bo!" he said proudly.

Katara smiled and waited for a few minutes standing in awkward silence. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked him sweetly.

He opened his mouth to reply, but instead another voice came. "Well servant I see you're kind enough to grace us with your presence." Katara rolled her eyes and stood up turning around. She was greeted by more people than she had originally expected. Sun had a few more people with her than the last time. She had four men with her and they were all playing with fire in their hands. Obviously they're firebenders.

"What's your name?" Katara asked the little boy next to her.

The little boy looked up at her "My name?" Katara nodded then looked at him with a warm smile. "My name's Yuan."

"Stay behind me, Yuan." Yuan nodded and did as she had instructed.

"After what you did to me, humiliating me in front of the entire village, I decided to get revenge." Sun told her walking closer. The posse moved with her. "I looked every where for you, but you were hiding like a coward." Katara glared fiercely at her. Sun smiled and continued "Imagine my dilemma when you disappeared." she sighed dramatically and placed a hand on her face as if in self pity. "but then," she looked up at Katara, all the fake pity gone "The Fire Lord freed you. I was just about to give up when, low and behold you show up! Here of all places, in my territory."

Katara smiled wickedly gesturing to the crumbling, dilapidated buildings around her and said, "I can understand how this would suit you Sun, your territory's rotten on the outside and the inside." Sun gasped as her eyes widened. One girl and some of the men snickered, but were immediately silenced by Sun's glare.

"I can't believe you would think I would possibly live like this!" Sun exclaimed. "I live in only the most prestigious of places, and dress in the finest of gowns. My family and I are the wealthiest, besides the Fire Lord, people in the Fire Nation! We are the top at everything."

"I completely agree with you," Katara said back sweetly and Sun took it as a compliment, but the waterbender wasn't done. "your ego is the greatest, most, highest, utmost, top, leading, biggest, first-rate, first-class, maximum I have ever seen." this time all the men were full on laughing and two girls were giggling.

Sun turned as red as a radish "That's it!" she screamed "I've had it with you!" she snapped her fingers and the four men moved closer to Katara igniting their fists. "These are my body guards daddy hired to protect me from monsters like you. They do what ever I tell them." she smiled evilly "Men," they looked at her "attack the waterbender. Make her suffer until I say to stop." they all nodded and proceeded to Katara.

Katara backed up with Yuan behind her. She could feel him shaking and she knew if he stayed he would get hurt. "Yuan," she said not turning around. He looked up at her "Get out of here, if you stay you'll just get hurt." he tried to protest, but Katara just shook her head. "No Yuan, you need to be strong for your sister and I can handle myself, go!" he nodded and raced off leaving Katara all alone.

**..:-:..**

Katara hissed as another ball of flame hit her arm. Sun was laughing again and Katara was tired of hearing it. The waterbender pulled liquid out of the air and snapped it at one of the body guards. He howled in pain and for the hundredth time she had used the water whip it still brought a smile to her face. She spun in a circle and gathered more water, but was knocked to her feet by a very heavy weight. She struggled against it, but it didn't move. She didn't stop struggling when she felt feet hit her sides and hands pull her hair. She didn't stop struggling when spit met her face or when flames touched her delicate skin. Not once did Katara stop fighting and it paid off. She succeeded to wriggle out of the hold they had on her and get back into a fighting stance. She was very week and could hardly stand any longer, but the adrenalin was holding out…for now. Katara managed to doge a ball of flame that had been heading strait for her face, but unfortunately the house behind her couldn't. She turned her head at the sound of snapping fingers to see a very happy Sun.

"Well this certainly is turning out better then I originally hoped." she walked up to Katara, but not to close. "If you're so powerful then put this fire out before it spreads." she moved a hand up to her mouth and started to laugh, so did the men, but the girls behind her didn't. When Sun turned around and glared at them they laughed nervously.

Katara glared at her. How could she be so selfish?! Katara wasn't about to listen to what Sun told her so she turned to walk away when she heard a very faint "Yuan?" from inside the house. She turned around and her eyes widened with horror. That was Yuan and his sister's house! As if to confirm what she already knew she heard the cry again louder and more scared this time "Yuan!? Where are you?!" before Katara could think of what she was doing she raced into the burning house and right passed a very surprised Sun. As she ran she threw her arms back behind her and pulled the water from the air and used it to douse the fire at the front door.

"BO?!" Katara yelled. She coughed a little because of the smoke then pushed a piece of fabric out of her way. "BO, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she turned a corner and found it blocked with fire. Katara moved her hands above her head summoning the water from the air only to find nothing._ 'Crap._' she thought. She moved away from there only to be pulled back by a tiny cough. She turned around and looked into the flames despite her protesting face. And there she was, lying on a cot in the middle of the floor. Katara was about to move forward when a huge beam fell right in front of her, throwing hot cinders into the air and singeing some of her tunic off. "BO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Katara yelled at the girl.

Bo looked over at her weakly, Katara smiled "Mommy," she feebly said "I've missed you mommy. Please don't leave me again mommy, please!" she pleaded with the waterbender. Katara looked closer and found that Bo was not looking at her, but passed her at something else. Katara felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she felt something, or someone behind her disappear. Bo moved a little and tried to get up and out of the cot, but fell to the ground unconscious.

"BO! BO PLEASE WAKE UP!" Katara begged. She knew what it was like to lose everything you had and she wasn't going to let Yuan or Bo feel what she did. Katara climbed onto the beam hoping it would hold and it did. She ran over to Bo and picked her up off the floor. Again Katara coughed, but this time it didn't stop. She coughed as she went back to the beam and as she climbed it. The beam however did not hold this time and broke under the pressure of two bodies and the fire burning it. Katara held Bo as close to her as she could and took the full strength of the fall. The waterbender cried out in pain as her leg caught onto the broken part of the beam. She moved only to find some of the beam in her leg, but she shook her head of the pain and climbed out of the room. She limped as fast as she could to the door when another beam fell this time landing on her uninjured leg. Again Katara cried out in pain trying hard to get her leg out, but not being able to. The fire was growing hotter and her instincts kicked in. Katara pulled Bo closer to her then pulled her injured leg as far back from the beam as she could then pushed her leg forward as hard as she could screaming in pain when it made contact with the beam. The beam moved considerably, but not enough for her to free herself so she repeated the process. The third time her leg was free and Katara stood up as fast as she could and went to the exit. When she got there however it was blocked. Katara secured Bo to her then picked her better leg up and kicked the door frame as hard as she could and it came down. The whole house came down in a matter of seconds.

Katara was not going to give up after all of this so before the roof fell she threw herself, still holding Bo, forward and onto the cool dirt. Katara had saved both of them, but her work was not done and she knew this. She crawled further away from the still burning remains of the house and pulled Bo with her. Katara raised her hands and circled them around her head pulling the water in the air to her finger tips. That was very hard to do. Katara moved her hands in front of her and the water fallowed, resting in her palms. She then knelt down next to Bo and proceeded to heal her. She didn't know if it would work, but she had to try. The waterbender repeated this process four or five times before Bo opened her eyes and started to cough. Katara leaned back with a smile on her face.

Katara still hadn't noticed that the two girls weren't alone until Yuan ran up to Bo and hugged her tightly "Bo, I'm so sorry. I will never leave you again, I promised Mom that I would always look out for you and I failed I'm so sorry it won't happed again I promise."

Bo smiled and said "It's okay Yuan! I saw mommy, and she's not mad."

"What do you mean you saw mom, she's been gone for two years Bo, you couldn't have seen her".

"No, no Yuan, I did see her, I saw mommy. I was really scared, but mommy told me not to be afraid. She said the queen would save me."

At this Katara finally looked around. Okay now she really did feel officially creped out. She never remembered there being so many people here before. She looked around for Sun and her posse and finally found them. They were standing off to the side while bystanders were sprawled out all over the place. She saw the faces of guards and soldiers and the apple merchant! She looked once more and found the most handsome face she had ever seen. She gave him a weak smile and he raced forward. Once he was holding her she looked into his eyes and said "Hi." very faintly.

Zuko held her tightly "What did you think you were doing? I could have lost you!"

Katara smiled up at him that weak, but true smile then she reached up and touched his scare lovingly "I love you Zuko."

Zuko made a confused face "I love you too Katara and I always will." he added hugging her strongly.

* * *

****

A/N:

Okay so I am only writing this story from Katara's point of view, but there are parts in this story when I have a good idea for what Zuko was doing when he wasn't around Katara so should I write another story from Zuko's point of view of this story or should I do the little idea's that I have in the A/Ns? The little ideas would look like this:

**EX:**

Zuko:

Uncle, have you scheduled a talk with the Air Nomads yet? (Silence) Uncle… (Silence) Uncle?****

Iroh:

W-what, what did you say Zuko? I'm sorry I wasn't listening.****

Zuko:

(Rolls eyes) I said have you scheduled a talk with the Air Nomads yet? (Silence) Uncle!****

Iroh:

Huh?****

Zuko:

What are you looking at that has you so distracted? (Tries to look and see what Iroh sees, but Iroh stops him.)****

Iroh:

No Zuko, you're too young.****

Zuko:

What?! (they struggle a lot and end up on the floor on top of each other) Uncle get off me!****

Katara:

Umm am I interrupting? (both men look at her then Zuko tries desperately to get out from under his uncle and in doing so sees what Iroh was looking at.)****

Zuko:

AAAAAAAAAAAA MY EYES!! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!****

Iroh:

You already were my boy.****

Zuko:

THIS IS MUCH WORSE!****

Katara:

What are you getting so worked up about? (Katara sees what Zuko and Iroh saw and…) NO!! SHIELD ME SHIELD ME!! IT'S DISGUSTING!!****

Iroh:

(Says to self) I don't think I'm that hideous 


	6. Chapter 6

****

CHAPTER 6

Katara awoke in a very warm and comfortable bed. She rolled over and found that there was no bed left for her to roll over on so she fell to the floor instead. The next thing she knew was five guards rush into the room (she was apparently in) with their swords drawn and hands ready for combat. Katara lazily looked over at them yawning and rubbing her head. They looked over at her "Where's the fire?" she asked groggily then remembered what had happened before she passed out and her stomach churned. "BATHROOM!" she yelled smacking her hand over her mouth and pushing her way passed the guards and into the bathroom. Once she had gotten rid of the smoke in her stomach she rinsed her mouth out and washed her face. Katara opened the door and walked strait passed the few guards that were still there. She didn't pay attention to them when they asked her (nicely) where she was going and she didn't pay attention to anything else. She was a women on a mission and that mission was go kick Sun's ass for good.

The woozy waterbender wondered the halls of the palace tripping and having to catch her self once in a while for what seemed like a long time when she finally found what she had set out to do. Katara found Sun and her posse (the body guards were gone) standing by the war room, but nobody called it that anymore. So the waterbender walked strait up to her and glared. "You sure have a lot of nerve coming back here!" she snapped.

"Watch it peasant, I'm still sore about that other incident." Sun snapped back.

'_You're sore?! Give me a break!_' Katara thought. "Hey genius you're a peasant too."

"Not for long, the Fire Lord invited me here and I'm simply waiting for him to come and get me. We were meant for each other even if he needs something to fall back on." she added looking disgustedly at Katara.

Katara's blood started to boil. How dare she!? "WHY YOU…" Katara sighed relaxing "You know what Sun, you're absolutely right."

"Of course I am."

"I've been kidding myself. Zuko would never love me the way he loves you. So let's start over. No hard feelings about the whole fire incident?"

"Whatever." Sun said dismissively.

"Great it's good to put the past behind us." Katara was about to leave when she turned and faced Sun again. "Although," Sun looked at her "it is kind of hard to forget the past when you've insulted me by indirectly calling me a slut and insulted my family and insulted my culture. It's also hard to forget that you hired men just to beat me and you had them spit in my face, pull my hair, kick me, burn me and…oh yes, trap me in a burning building with an innocent girl." Sun opened her mouth to protest, but Katara didn't let up. "I'm not stupid Sun; I know you blocked the entrance. I saw the door frame still intact before I escaped. So I guess I can't really let go of the past. I know it's not good to hold a grudge, but the least I can do is this…" Katara punched Sun. She punched Sun so hard in the face that the brat fell over unconscious and Katara was satisfied. The waterbender turned around and headed right back to her room with out a second glance. When she got there however she found all four of her guards gone. She shrugged it off and opened the door. The moment she did, she found her guards out cold on the floor and she raced over to them to make sure they were okay…and they were. Just miner concussions. She breathed a sigh of relief putting her hand on her heart. Then it hit her, what were they all doing in her room and unconscious at that? Then she got her answer. A figure was sitting on her bed toying with something in their hand. At first Katara was scared. Who had gotten passed the guards and how? Then her eyes widened as she recognized the big elephant ears and the silver boomerang of her older brother Sokka. Her eyes welled with tears as she ran forward then embraced her brother. "Oh Sokka, I thought you were dead! I thought the Fire Lord had killed you! What took you so long? I've missed you so much!" she cried holding him.

The man patted her on the head "I've missed you too Katara. I'm sorry it took so long. I wasn't ready to free you, but now I am. Come on, let's leave before the guards wake up." he moved to get up when Katara pulled him back down.

"No Sokka," she said shaking her head "I'm not leaving I-"

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" he asked her bewildered. "I can't let you be a slave anymore Katara! I've risked my life to free you and you don't want to leave?"

Katara pulled herself off the ground and sat down next to him on the bed. "Sokka, I'm no longer a slave." Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but Katara held her hand up to silence him. He shut his mouth abruptly. "Fire Lord Zuko freed me Sokka. I can leave any time I want."

"That's great Katara, but what do you mean Fire Lord _Zuko_ freed you? I thought Fire Lord Ozai was the Fire Lord. Besides why would the son of the Fire Lord free a slave?" he asked with a confused face.

Katara shook her head smiling might as well tell him the whole story. "It all started when Fire Lord Ozai called me in to the war room a month and a half ago. At first I thought I was in trouble…" When Katara was finished with her story, Sokka just sat there on the bed dazed. She had left all the 'romantic' parts with Zuko out because she wasn't ready to tell Sokka and she didn't know how to tell him.

"Wow," he finally said "I'm glade the new Fire Lord's on our side."

"Yeah me too." they were quiet for a moment when Katara spoke again. "So Sokka what happened? Fire Lord Ozai said he had killed you."

"Well when I escaped I got pretty far, but then out of no where an arrow hits me in the back and I hit the ground. The next thing I know is I wake up in the same place I fell and my back is in so much pain. I don't exactly remember how, but I managed to pull the arrow out of my back. I bandaged it up by myself…if I had gone to the doctors it would've been suspicious so I waited until I was on earth kingdom soil." he added after looking at Katara's expression. The young man then continued "When I finally got of the boat I went to the nearest doctor and they fixed me up. In order to pay them I stayed and worked for them. After my debt was paid off I went back home and stayed there for a few months then traveled to the North Pole. That trip took me about four months and boy was I glade when it was over." the two siblings shared a laugh as Sokka hit a guard on the top of his head causing him to fall unconscious again. "I stayed there learning anything I could about how to fight and defend for the rest of that year, so that would've made it…" he placed his hand on his chin to think "three months. I went back to the earth kingdom and learned different fighting styles there too. Then I stumbled upon an island named Kyoshi, after Avatar Kyoshi." he added with a wink. "There I studied the fighting style after various…conversations." Katara knew what that meant. She had heard of the Kyoshi warriors, but they only taught women and there own people. Sokka must have pissed them off with his whole 'only men can fight' philosophy then after they had kicked his ass begged them to teach him. She could see it now. "I met a Kyoshi warrior named Suki and she was their leader. She was also the one who taught me. After two years I had finally mastered it and was ready to move on. The only problem was I didn't want to. I loved Suki, I still do, and I wanted to stay with her. I told her my story and why I had to leave and she told me she would wait for me to return with my sister."

"You have some one you love?" Katara asked innocently.

"Very mush so, Katara." Sokka answered. "Why?"

"I'll tell you after you're finished, please continue." Katara wasn't ready to tell him and she prayed Sokka would take the hint.

He simply raised an eyebrow and continued. "Once I had said my goodbyes I left again for the North Pole. When I got there I met the Avatar."

Katara's eyes widened "You met the Avatar?!"

Sokka nodded proudly "Yep. He and I really hit it off. We became really close and I told him my whole story and he said he would help me! We left the North Pole on his flying bison. His name is Appa! The Avatar's name is Aang and he has a pet lemur named Momo. We flew to the earth kingdom to find Aang an earthbending teacher. We found one and her name is Toph. She's also blind! When Aang finally mastered earthbending all he had left to do was fire. Toph decided to come with us and we flew here. When we landed I made sure I wasn't seen and then made my way to where I am now." he finished with a grin and Katara smiled back.

"Wow." she stated simply.

"So Katara-" Sokka was cut off by knocking at the door.

"Katara are you in there?" the Fire Lord said on the other side of the door.

Sokka and Katara shared a nervous glance before Katara said "Yes I'm in here."

"May I come in?" he asked on the other side of the door.

Katara looked at Sokka and her brother was shaking his head, mouthing 'no', waving his hands to say stop, giving the head slicing off with your hand move and various other things. An idea sparked in her head and she answered Zuko with a smile "Yes." Sokka smacked his forehead with his hand and let it drag down his face then went to find a hiding place.

Zuko opened the door just as Sokka hid in the bathroom. "I'm glade to see…what happened to your guards?!" he asked her shocked.

Katara laughed a soft gentle laugh and said smiling "Don't worry Zuko they're only knocked out. They'll come around." Zuko made a confused face and opened his mouth to ask how they became unconscious, but Katara didn't let him. "But in the mean time I want you to meet someone." Zuko raised an eyebrow "I know you two will get along." she smiled happily and pulled him over to the bathroom door. She opened the door to find that it was empty. Katara turned around and faced Zuko "Wait for a moment please." and without an answer she went inside and shut the door. "Sokka," she whispered "Sokka where are you?"

He appeared from out of the window and Katara screamed at him from both shock and worry. Sokka pulled himself into the bathroom just as Zuko flung the door open saying "Katara, what's the matter?!" Sokka and Zuko shared a single glance and that was all that was needed for Zuko to attack her brother.

"Zuko stop!" Katara yelled, but he didn't hear her. Sokka managed to maneuver his way over to the door without getting hurt. '_Wow_' Katara thought '_he has improved._' she moved to force herself in between them when Sokka grabbed her by the waist and carried her out of the room. He through her over his shoulders and ran out of her bedroom and down the hall. She caught sight of Zuko trailing close behind them then a few moments later soldiers were behind him running towards Katara and her brother. Katara tried to get off her brother, but he held her firmly. "Sokka," she huffed "put me down!"

"Its okay Katara," he told her with a smile (though she couldn't see it) "you don't have to stay in the Fire Nation anymore! You can be free!"

They turned down the main hall and were only one gate away from the outside. "Sokka you idiot, I don't want to leave! And I'm already free! I told you that already!" Katara squealed.

"That's what you think now, but wait until you're out from Zuko's control Katara. You don't have to stay here!" he argued and she wanted to strangle him. So she decided to wait until he finally put her down so she had a clear shot. They fled from the castle and out the gate into the marketplace where Sokka ran passed countless faces including Sang's. Katara locked gazes with her friend then lost it. Sokka made his way down to the docks where he started to slow. He ran passed a group of people when he called out "Aang, Toph I have Katara let's go!" Katara looked around for the Avatar and the girl named Toph, but she didn't see anyone like that. "Where are they?!" Sokka asked himself bewildered.

Sokka finally put her down as a fire ball came whizzing passed his ear. He jumped in surprise. "Who the hell are you and how dare you kidnap Katara!" Zuko spat, anger in every word.

Sokka moved in front of Katara for brotherly protective measures and said back to Zuko with as much anger as the Fire Lord "How dare I kidnap Katara?! How dare you enslave her and keep her that way! I was only freeing her from you!" he spat the last word at Zuko.

The firebender contracted with anger then attacked Sokka. Her brother avoided every fireball thrown at him, but only barely. Zuko forced Sokka to the edge of the beach and Katara followed with worry for both of the men she cared about. She ran to the edge of the water when she saw Zuko had her brother pinned to the ground. Katara quickly moved her hands in the fluid motion of waterbending them apart. With the amount of water at her disposal it was quite easy. Now that both men were covered in water she froze them both then moved them in front of her next to one another.

She sighed and said "Sokka, Zuko I'm going to unfreeze you now and when I'm done you will not attack each other or I'll…umm…" she struggled for the right word, freeze you again wouldn't work because Zuko would just unfreeze himself. So instead she said "do something bad." In one fluid movement both men were unfrozen and shocked as ever. Sokka was shivering like there was no tomorrow and Zuko, he was perfectly fine. Katara saw him blow fire out of his nose in a successful attempt to warm him self up. "Sokka," Katara walked up to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder "this is Fire Lord Zuko." '_The man I absolutely adore and love._' she added to herself. "Zuko," she took his hand "this is my brother, Sokka."

Zuko looked at Katara with wide eyes. She smiled at him and nodded. The Fire Lord waved a hand dismissing the crowd and his men then he then held out his hand at her brother "It's nice to meet you Sokka. I'm sorry I attacked you, I thought you were kidnapping Katara."

Sokka just stood there shivering not saying a word. Katara rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head. Immediately following that Sokka took Zuko's hand and shook it. His shivering stopped and he spoke "Wow I'm warm again."

Zuko smiled "That's what happens when you shake a firebender's hand."

Katara took this moment to intervene "Sokka I'm not a slave anymore. Zuko set me free a while ago. I'm really happy to see you and very grateful that you came for me, but I want to stay here in the Fire Nation…with Zuko." she added finally finding the right time and place to tell him. Zuko pulled her into his arms and Katara welcomed the comfort.

Sokka opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the calling of what sounded like a boy. "SOKKA! SOKKA UP HERE!" all of them turned and looked up into the sky and saw a flying bison coming at them. The bison landed and ran over to Sokka knocking him to the ground then furiously licking him on the face. All of them laughed including the people on the bison. The boy picked up a girl and jumped to the ground landing very gracefully. He placed the girl on the ground as well they walked over to the three of them. Sokka finally managed to get the bison off of him and pull himself up off the ground. "Well I'm guessing this is your sister, Sokka." the boy said and Katara realized this was the Avatar. She looked at him and decided he wasn't a boy, but a young man. He looked to be 16. "My name is Aang. It's nice to meet you." he held out his hand to Zuko first then to Katara. The three shook hands accordingly.

"So Snoozeles this is your sister huh?" the young women held out her hand and Katara took it. This girl must be about sixteen too. "I'm Toph, nice to meet you." Katara nodded although she knew the girl couldn't see it because she remembered what her brother had told her about the Avatar's earthbending teacher being blind. Toph turned her attention to Zuko "Nice to meet you too, Fire Lord." Zuko shook her hand warily.

"I mean no disrespect Toph, but how did you know I was the Fire Lord if you're blind?" so Zuko knew she was blind too. That made sense; he was the Fire Lord after all.

Toph shrugged "its okay, I don't mind. I knew you were the Fire Lord because I heard you talking earlier."

"Fair enough." Zuko said back.

"I'm guessing everything is squared away, right?" Aang asked and Zuko, Sokka, and Katara nodded. "Well I'm glade that's all taken care of."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Zuko said "Please let's all go to the palace and talk."

**..:-:..**

"And that's what happened." Katara finished her story to Zuko and he started to laugh.

"You could have just introduced me to your brother first and I wouldn't have done anything."

"So, how did you get so…well acquainted with the Fire Lord, Katara?" Toph asked her and she and Zuko both blushed.

"We just…" She started.

"Got to know each other and found we have a lot in common. It kind of grew from then on." Zuko finished.

Toph leaned back in her seat and put her hands behind her head saying "Sweet."

"I'm glade everything's okay, so I hope it's not to awkward me asking this, but I need a firebending teacher." Aang said rubbing the back of his head shyly.

"Zuko could teach you, Aang!" Katara said happily holding on to his arm.

"Yeah, I guess I could." He said shrugging. "All though I worn you I'm not that good."

Zuko added and Sokka raised a finger in the air. "I beg to differ." they all laughed and turned around to see that Iroh and Sang finally joined them, after searching all over for Zuko and Katara. They were welcomed with smiles and 'how do you do's. Iroh took his seat next to Zuko and Sang took a seat next to Katara. For the next half an hour the group of teenagers and one old guy, shared different stories about how they had meet one another and how they had gotten here and in the end were all satisfied with how the end had turned out.

"I'm glade to see that your brother is alive and well Miss Katara." Iroh said and Sang nodded in agreement.

"That's all good news and I'm glade that everyone is okay, but I just have one question." Sang asked and everybody turned to look at her. "What the hell are we going to do with that bitch, Sun? If you ask me that brat has had it coming to her for a long time." Sang punched her fist with a devilish smile. "And if it is at all possible I would like to be one of the select few that deliver that oh so special gift to her." Toph and Katara laughed while the boys thought.

"Actually," Zuko said putting his hand to his chin to think "I have a better idea."

****

..:-:..

Katara walked the long halls in the palace to the war chamber. Yesterday had been the best day of her life! Her brother had been alive just as she had always believed. Today was going to be a good day too. Aang, Toph, Sokka and Momo were staying in the palace as honored guests. Appa was staying in the stables seeing as how he couldn't stay in the palace. She, Aang and Toph were getting along quite well. They were good company to be around and good sparing partners. Now that she wasn't the only waterbender in the Fire Nation anymore the people were starting to ease up on the whole prejudice thing. The only person left to get back was the terrible, horrible, dirty, rotten, no good, very bad, bitch, Sun; that just wouldn't take a hint. As Katara walked she started to hear voices and as she drew closer to her destination they got louder. "The Lady Sun is here." Said a relatively young sounding voice.

"Thank you." said the voice of her good friend Sang. "I will take it from here. Follow me please." Katara quickly moved behind them so that she could pass through the servants entrance. If the plan was to work she could not be seen by Sun. Once inside she raced to the war chamber and waited patiently for her cue to come out.

"What is this all about servant?" She heard the bratty voice of Sun say.

"The Fire Lord wishes to see you of course." Sang said with more than just and ounce of annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Sun said with surprise and a bit of sweetness.

She saw Sang roll her eyes before turning around to smile sweetly at Sun. "Why My Lady, surely you are smart enough to put two and two together?"

Sun had a scowl on her face when it disappeared and she smiled nodding at Sang "Why yes indeed I am!" Katara new exactly what she was thinking. Zuko was going to ask her to be his wife. Yeah right! Katara almost felt bad for Sun…almost. Sang led Sun into the war chamber and then in front of Zuko. He was seated behind the flames as was his place. Iroh was standing on the floor next to him. On the other side was her brother, Toph and Aang. They weren't worried that Sun would notice any of them because she didn't care about anything, but her own silly little life.

"Fire Lord Zuko," Sang bowed low to him as she spoke his name. "I have brought the Lady Sun as you requested." She gestured to Sun and She bowed really low.

"Thank you Sang, you are excused." Zuko said waving his hand in dismissal. Sang bowed once more then walked over to Katara. When she finally reached the waterbender she was practically jumping out of her skin.

"This is it, Katara! Finally that bitch is going to get it and get it good!" Katara nodded eagerly and turned her attention to Zuko and Sun. What was going to happen next, was going to be very entertaining!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Lady Sun, your family has served mine for a long time and has been very loyal." Zuko started.

Sun bowed low and smiled seductively up at him. "My family and I live to better serve you my Lord."

"I'm glade to hear that." Zuko said smiling down at her.

Sun lifted her body slowly every movement seductive to any man watching. "If there is anything my Lord needs of me, _anything_ please don't hesitate to ask." Katara couldn't believe she had just heard that! Sun just sold her body to the fire lord just so she could get something out of it.

"Once again I'm…glade to hear that." Katara could tell this was uncomfortable for Zuko. He basically just said 'OK' to her offer. "There is one thing that I require of you."

Sun bowed again "Anything my Lord."

"I require your aid on a dilemma I'm having."

"Oh?"

"Did you or did you not attack one of my subjects with hired firebenders and burn down a whole city block?! Then trap an innocent girl in a burning building with one of my subjects?" the fire around Zuko got slightly larger as his voice rose. Sun's eyes widened, but she remained some-what calm. "I would advise you not to lie to me Sun, it would be very unwise."

"Of course not Fire Lord." She said shakily. Sun bowed and rose with just a hint of confidence. "I mean no disrespect Fire Lord Zuko, but who told you all of this and how do you know they're not lying?"

For a few moments Zuko was quiet then he finally said "A little waterbender told me."

Sun's face drained of all her color until she was as white as a ghost. "Katara." Zuko called and Katara emerged from her hiding place to stand on the other side of Zuko on the floor.

Sun looked from Zuko to Katara and back again a few times with a horrified face. Finally resting on Zuko she started "Fire Lord Zuko I can-"

"SILENCE!" She shrunk back at the viciousness in his voice. "Did you or did you not attack Katara with hired firebenders and burn down a whole city block?! Then trap an innocent girl in a burning building her?"

"I had my…body guards…protect me from that servant and unfortunately things got a little…out of hand…and some of the old decaying buildings got…burned and when things get burned they become…unstable." she stuttered out. Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and she broke the eye contact.

"Did you or did you not refuse to help Katara and the little girl trapped in the fire that you caused?!"

"Umm,"

"Did you or did you not insult my past history then attack the very person who stood up for it?!" Sun opened her mouth, but Zuko wasn't going to stop. "Did you or did you not Demand to be treated as the Fire Lord then punish those who did not comply?!" The fire was very high and the room was starting to get very hot. "Do you deny all of this or do you admit?"

"I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko, please forgive!" Sun exclaimed falling to the ground onto her knees.

"The penalty for these crimes is banishment." Zuko stated harshly.

Katara saw his face and he wasn't kidding. "Please Fire Lord, please! Please don't banish me!" Sun begged.

Zuko glared at her "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Sun opened her mouth to speak, but no words were forming. She searched franticly for something, anything to help her out of this situation, but not one thing was revealed.

Katara sighed, and walked up to Zuko and Sun. The waterbender sighed again as she said "You shouldn't banish her Zuko because I know the pain of being away from your home all alone with know one that cares for you." Katara looked coldly at a surprised Sun then turned and looked at a surprised Zuko along with the surprised faces of Iroh, Toph, and Aang.

The Fire Lord sighed as well then let it out through his nose calming himself. "Very well." Sun smiled a desperately hopeful smile at both of them and Zuko continued. "Lady Sun, you and your family are here by stripped of your titles, land, property, and servants."

"What?" Sun asked bewildered.

"Get out." Zuko said glaring at her.

"But you can't do this to me! I'm the Lady Sun-" she said standing up.

The flames rose again as Zuko stood and said "GET OUT!" Sun hurried out of the room as fast as she could. Once she was out of site Sang ran to them and Zuko stepped down from his throne.

"I thought we were going to banish her?!" Sang exclaimed.

"So did I." Zuko said. They both looked expectedly at Katara, but she just stared off into space. Zuko walked up to her and said "Katara,"

She turned around and faced him saying "She did deserve it, but when I saw how much she wanted to stay it reminded me of when Fire Lord Ozai kidnapped me and my family from the South Pole. No one deserves to be forcibly taken from their home. Not even Sun." Zuko sighed and smiled at her.

She smiled back and they then hugged as Sang said "You know Katara," The firebender and waterbender looked at her "I just figured out your problem…" they waited for her "You're too damn nice!"

**..:-:..**

Katara wondered the halls of the palace trying to find the Fire Lord. He had called for her, but wasn't in the nations chamber or in his room. He wasn't in the kitchen or in the training courtyard. In fact No one had seen Zuko for a couple of hours. She was about ready to call the guards and have them search the whole city when she saw him sitting underneath the shade of the tree in the garden. She smiled wide and ran to him. "Zuko!" He looked up at her and smiled. She finally reached him when he picked her up off the ground and sat her on the bench he was previously sitting on. "Well that was unexpected." she told him smiling. He smiled back at her kneeling on one knee. Katara's eyes widened as she took a breath. "Zuko,"

He held her hands the smiling and saying "Katara," he then reached down into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it revealing a small ring. It was a simple ring with a small diamond in the middle and two crystals on each side. "I know it's not a necklace, but will you marry me?" She sat there dazed as Zuko slipped the ring onto her finger. "Please?"

They looked into each other's eyes and she saw the sweet prince that she loved and smiled at him. "Yes." she said softly.

He raised his face "Really?"

Katara threw herself onto him and they both laughed "Yes!"

Unbeknownst to Zuko and Katara, everyone had seen them. "I can't believe my little sister's going to get married." Sokka said with a heavy sigh. "I just got her back and now I'm losing her again."

"You won't lose her Sokka." Aang said shoving him encouragingly.

"Just because she's getting married doesn't mean you won't see her again." Toph chimed in.

"I know." Sokka said smiling out at his sister.

"A wedding is a special thing. It is the realization of a promise that two people make to one another. That they will love and cherish each other for all eternity." Iroh said to the young group.

"I'm so happy for her!" Sang said jumping up and down.

"We all are." Said Aang.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Just think Katara, after today you won't be a servant anymore, you'll be the Fire Lady!" Sang cried to her friend in Katara's room.

"I know!" Katara cried back. She looked in the mirror as Sang put her hair up for the wedding and sighed.

"What's the matter Katara?" Sang said stopping what she was doing to look at her. "You seem sad. Having second thoughts?"

"No, no! Nothing like that." she said looking at Sang and shaking her head. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Sang asked finishing Katara's hair.

"I just wish my parents were here with me. I miss them so much!" she started to cry and cupped her face in her hands.

Sang smiled at her warmly, "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're not here. I know it's not the same, but they're in a better place now and you're not alone anymore. You have me, your brother, Suki, Toph, Aang, Iroh… and now you have Zuko too. We'll always be here for you and so will your mother and father."

"Thank you Sang, I needed to hear that." Katara said hugging her friend happily.

"Well I don't blame you, every bride would want her parents at her wedding." the two girls smiled at each other then Sang clapped her hands together surprising Katara. "Well lets go put your dress on!" she pulled Katara out of her room and down the hall of the palace. Several guards saw them and started chuckling at the funny sight. The future Fire Lady being commanded by a servant wasn't something you saw every day. Sang halted at the door to her room and ran inside to grab some ink, paper, and a brush. Katara opened her mouth to ask what that was for, but Sang shook her head and said "It's a surprise."

They started off again and raced all the way down to the fabric room. Sang came to a surprising halt causing Katara to hurtle into her. Both women fell to the ground. As Katara gathered herself up she heard laughing in font of her "Smooth move you two! That was very graceful." the young waterbender smiled as she looked at her brother's wife Suki. Suki and Sang helped her and into the fabric room. "I have your dress all ready and waiting.

"Thanks for all your help Suki." Katara said to her sister-in-law.

Suki shrugged "We're family, and it's my pleasure."

Katara smiled gratefully at her when Sang popped in "I'm glade you like each other, but we have a wedding to do. And we're already a little behind."

"Well then, come Katara your wedding dress is right here." Suki said leading her to a elegant dress with blue and white fabrics and furs. Suki and Sang helped her put her dress on. Sang held up a mirror for Katara. "Wow Katara," said Suki "You look beautiful!"

Sang nodded enthusiastically "Any guy would be lucky to have you! And you get the Fire Lord!" they all laughed good heartedly and then Katara sighed. Sang and Suki looked at each other when Sang spoke again "Katara what's the matter? You're so quiet and you're never quiet!"

"Hmm?" Katara asked dazed.

"Is it the dress?" Suki put in trying to help.

"Oh no nothing like that Suki!" she answered. "But, I fell like something's missing, like I'm not completely whole. I don't know why." Katara looked into the mirror again and found she was right. "MY MOTHER'S NECKLACE IS GONE!" she cried reaching to her neck.

Sang turned her head to look in the mirror while Suki looked at Katara. "You're right!" they both said. "Where do you think you lost it?" Suki asked.

"I don't know! I had it on this morning!" Katara said back frantically.

"You go finish getting ready and I'll find it for you." Sang offered. Katara was to frantic to answer, but she nodded all the same.

Katara headed down the hall to her room. Where on earth could it be?! She finally reached her room and placed a small moon shaped berett in her hair then put the rest of her make up on. When she was done Sang rushed into her room saying "Come on Katara or you'll be late for your own wedding."

"Did you find it?" Katara asked hopefully as the two hurried down the hall towards General Iroh's room.

Sang shook her head "No sorry."

Katara stopped mid step "I can't get married without my mother's necklace."

"What?!" Sang exclaimed "Katara I know it's important to you, but really. Do you think your mother would rather you get married without it or not get married at all?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Katara!"

"I know I know."

Sang took Katara's hand in her own saying "Come on you'll be late!" than ran down the hall. They finally reached Iroh's room to see him standing there waiting for them. Sang bowed to him and said "Here she is and I've got to go." she hugged Katara once before saying "Good luck." then in a flash she was gone leaving Katara with Iroh.

"How are you feeling Katara?" Iroh asked her as they headed towards the courtyard.

"To tell you the truth I don't know what to feel." she answered as they rounded the corner. "I don't know weather to be happy or sad, scared or calm. I love Zuko very much, but what if I do something wrong?" She cried suddenly nervous.

"Calm down Katara." Iroh told her understandingly "Your marriage isn't going to be perfect. And you will have fights from now and then, but looking past them and working it out is part of life and it shows how much you truly love someone." they entered the courtyard just as the music started and Katara looked up at her almost husband, Fire Lord Zuko. He was so handsome she could hardly breath. Next to him was her brother Sokka. Zuko had asked him to be his best man. They had become really close over last few weeks. Next to Sokka was and Aang and next to him was Sang's brother Gan. Sokka escorted his wife Suki, Aang escorted Toph and Gan escorted her maid of honor. They had just finished walking up to the alter under the tree where they got engaged and she was now walking towards her new life.

"General Iroh," Katara asked as they walked down the aisle "thank you for doing this for me. I know it's not proper to-"

"Oh nonsense," he said cutting her off. "I have always liked you Katara and I consider this an honor. Thank you for asking me and bestowing upon me this gift."

They had finally reached the end and the sage asked him "General Iroh do you give this women Katara, of the southern water tribe to this man Zuko, of the fire nation, Fire Lord and ruler over there in?"

"Yes, I do." Iroh answered strongly. They turned to face each other and hugged. "My son died a long time ago, but Zuko is my son now and I could not wish for a better person to be his wife."

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded and said "Thank you, I won't let you down."

He held her hand as she walked up the little steps to Zuko. As he let her go he smiled saying "I know you won't."

The ceremony went by fast as the sage read the vows Zuko and Katara listened and meant every word they were supposed to say, but they were just focusing on each other. When it came time for the vows Katara went first. "Katara do you take this man to have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health so long as you both so live until death do you part?"

Katara looked into the eyes of the Fire Lord and smiled. She saw a hint of frittered little child in his eyes like he was afraid she would leave him. "I do." she answered strongly and he visibly relaxed.

When the Sage asked Zuko she suddenly felt like the world had tumbled down on her. Would he say no? Would he tell her he didn't love her? "I do." she heard him say with power and she knew she was being stupid. Zuko loved her and that was the way it was going to stay.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Katara and Zuko leaned in and kissed each other as the crowd cheered. They were finally married! This was the most perfect day of her life!

..::-::..

At the reception there was of course. . . WINE!! Katara's brother Sokka decided he would have a few glasses, but that didn't bode well because he was drunk after the first 4. So when it came time for the best man to give his speech it was. . . different to say the least. Katara walked around looking for her best friend, but never found her. So she went to Zuko to ask if he saw her. "Zuko, do you know where Sang is?"

He turned around "No I don't. The last time I saw her was during the ceremony." he told her regretfully. "Do want me to help you find her?"

She smiled at him sweetly "Thank you, but I can handle it. You just enjoy yourself," she looked over at her slobbering drunk brother "like Sokka."

Zuko's eyes widened and the boys (being Aang, Iroh, and Gan) next to him all laughed. "No thanks, Katara. I'm good with under four drinks."

"Sokka looks like he having a good time are you sure?" she asked him again eyeing her brother throwing Suki across the room attempting to dance with her.

"Yeah." Zuko said positively looking at him as well. Katara laughed and gave him a kiss on the check then went to search some more. She was beginning to wonder if her friend had left when she finally spotted her sitting alone facing the alter.

Katara raced over to her "Where have you been?!" she half relieved half angry.

Sang jumped at the sudden interrogation and turned to look at her. "I've been here all night. I haven't moved from this spot." Katara opened her mouth to speak, but Sang cut her off. "Now go get your husband, I have a surprise for you both."

Katara nodded and raced off to find him. "My husband is Zuko." she said to herself liking the sound of it and how it rolled off the tongue. She finally reached him to see him prying Sokka off his arm. She laughed walking up to this funny site. "Zuko she said softly and he turned around to look at her. "I found Sang and she wants to show us something."

"That's great! Where is she?" he asked finally succeeding in throwing Sokka off. Katara was about to show him when he exclaimed "I've had enough of this!!" then torched his hand and forced it to meet the underside of Sokka's butt. Her brother screeched in pain then ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "Katara would you be so kind as to put that out?" Zuko asked her gesturing to her brother's butt.

She smiled and waved a hand to command the water to douse the fire. When that was over Sokka walked over to Zuko and placed a hand on his shoulder saying "Why did you light my ass on fire?"

"Because you were pissing me off. You were far to drunk." Zuko said calmly back to him.

Sokka nodded thoughtfully "Well then thanks brother!" he said smiling then took Suki's hand and started to dance with her. Katara and Zuko started to laugh as she lead him to Sang.

"Sang we're here." Katara announced.

Sang turned around to look at the happy couple then held up a canvas with the two kissing. "Viola!" She said happily. "This is your first kiss as married couple!"

"Wow." was all Zuko could say and Katara was glade he something because she was to stunned to saying anything.

"How…how did you do this?" Katara finally chocked out.

"I have a photographic memory. I can recall anything I've seen in the past. So I decided to paint you a picture of something that you will never forget. It's my wedding present to you." Sang told her happily.

"Sang you are more then any person could ask for in a best friend!" Katara exclaimed hugging her friend happily.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have an announcement." the three of them turned around to see Iroh walking in the middle of everyone. "It is time for the couple's first dance." Katara and Zuko looked at each other and he grabbed her hand then led her to the center.

As they reached the center Zuko pulled out a blue necklace and placed it around Katara's neck. She gasped as she saw it was her mother's necklace and asked him tears coming to her eyes. "Where did you find this?"

The music started and he led her in graceful steps to mach the music. "Fallen on the floor and I thought you might want it back." Zuko told her.

"Thank you Zuko." Katara said breathing a sigh of relief and happiness.

Zuko kissed the top of her head and smiled saying "So how does it feel to finally be my wife?" Zuko asked her.

She looked up into his golden eyes and smiled saying "How do you expect me to describe this wonderful feeling in words that are not of this earth?" Katara put her face on his chest as the music played. She asked him "How does it feel to finally be my husband?"

He stopped and lifted her chin so that she was force to look into his eyes. "How do you expect me to describe this wonderful feeling in words that are not of this earth?" he kissed her gently then let her go saying "I love you Katara and I always will."

"Funny," she said smiling to herself then looking up at him "I feel the exact. . . same. . . way.


End file.
